


I Think Your Nose is Bleeding

by hunnyflower



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Poor Klaus, Softie David "Dave" Katz, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, a bit - Freeform, its cute but also if you look too deep into it its, its not as dark as it sounds I promise, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyflower/pseuds/hunnyflower
Summary: “Whatever. Is he here?”She knows who Klaus is talking about, she always has.“Why don’t you go take a look for yourself?” She nods over to the monochromatic house, gesturing for him to go inside.ORKlaus sees Dave, only this time he’s dead, they both are.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	I Think Your Nose is Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> gosh this fic is all over the place but here u go <33

Klaus sees the little girl on the bike again, and it’s on purpose this time. She doesn’t like him very much, that he knows. He hopes, even though he knows that it’s unlikely, that maybe this time, the girl will let him stay. She never does, no matter how hard he tries, so he doesn’t know why he thinks today will be different.

Maybe it’s because this time, this time he has a reason. This time he might actually be able to reach Dave, and he hopes that maybe she’ll let him stay. For him, for Dave, the love of his life.

She never does, though.

The afterlife is boring, Klaus out of anyone should know, with how often he visits. It’s boring and colorless, and God is mean, even if she only looks 12. 

Maybe one day she’ll take pity on him and finally give up trying to block him out, but he can already feel himself being pulled towards the land of the living again, and he wishes he had more time.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” He spits out, cleaning the dust off of his outfit.

“Maybe if you stopped showing up before your time, I would be nicer.” She claims back at him, not moving from her place on the bike. This is usually how things go between them.

“Whatever. Is he here?”

She knows who Klaus is talking about, she always has.

“Why don’t you go take a look for yourself?” She nods over to the monochromatic house, gesturing for him to go inside.

Klaus rolls his eyes, but does what he’s told.

He goes to the little house, the only building in this place, and he knocks. He doesn’t really expect an answer, but it’s better than entering unannounced. 

And then he sees Dave.

Dave is there, that’s what makes this time so different. Dave is here and Klaus couldn’t be happier. His first instinct is to run up to him and kiss him, so he does. He kisses Dave and it’s the best kiss of his life (death?), and  _ Dave is here _ . Klaus could never get tired of saying that, Dave’s name flowed so effortlessly off his tongue, it’s as if they were made for each other.

His rambling starts up again as usual, but this time he has someone who listens, someone who cares. Dave never treated him like everyone else, like his siblings, like his dad. Dave  _ loved  _ him _ ,  _ and Klaus loved him back. 

“You’re here, Dave.  _ You’re here _ ! This is amazing, oh, I love you so much. It feels so good to say that again, I missed you. I’ve been trying to get to you for so long, but this time you actually made it!” And then Klaus’ face falls, “I’m so sorry you had to get here first,”  _ it should have been me,  _ he wants to add, but he keeps his mouth shut.

“God, I’m so sorry Dave, you don’t deserve to be here, you didn’t deserve to be in a war, you didn’t deserve to die.” Klaus murmurs, his forehead against Dave’s. “You were so young,”

“Maybe, but hey,” He says, holding his lover's face ever so gently in a way that makes Klaus want to cry, “I met you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” He says back, “yeah, I guess you did.”

But their time is running short, and Klaus can’t stay dead forever.

Klaus opens his mouth to speak, but Dave beats him to it, “I know, you have to go back. Maybe one day we can meet when you’re actually  _ supposed  _ to die. Then we can stay here together, no time limits.”

“I love you, Dave”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” He says, “And Klaus?”

“Please, stop hurting yourself to get to me.”

“I won’t make a promise I can’t keep, love, you know that.”

And that Dave does, but it doesn’t stop him from trying. “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

And then, Klaus wakes up.

Well, maybe wakes up isn’t the right word

But he’s alive again, and he’s got a killer headache, and 5 siblings who look like they’ve just seen a ghost.

“What the fuck did you do this time?” One of them asks, but he can’t tell which.

He waves them off without another word, too tired to talk.

“Doesn’t really matter, does it? I’m here right now.” Klaus slurs, and he can’t really tell if he’s making sense anymore.

They stare at him, and his vision clears up enough to realize that it’s Five who’s talking, though the rest of his siblings are looming over him as if he’s done something wrong. He can feel Diego’s glare burning into his skull, and Vanya’s worried mumbling takes over his ears. Allison has that classic look of disappointment your mother gets when you do something wrong, not that he would know, he never really focused on what Grace thought of him. Luther just crosses his arms. Yeah, okay, maybe it did matter a little bit. But Klaus was right, he was here now, and even if he was dead for 10 minutes, at least he’s still alive now.

He knows that they’re upset at him, and he knows that if Dave knew what he’d done to see him, he wouldn’t want him back until he actually had to be there. 

But right now, there’s a pool of blood underneath him, and his vision is getting worse by the second.

“I’m a bit dizzy right now, save the questions for later, please.” Klaus says, and then passes out. It’s all a little silly, isn’t it? They don’t know that he can’t really die, he realizes. Oops.

He hopes the little girl will let him stay next time, maybe they can be friends. For now, though, weekly visits to Dave will have to be put in order. He knows what that means, and at this point, he doesn’t mind. The apocalypse is over, they don’t need him anymore. He has all the time in the world for Dave, even if it means getting hurt in the process.

He’ll be there soon, Dave, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hrrnghhh i love them so much


End file.
